Christmas Miracles
by Cheetah192119
Summary: I know it's not Christmas, but does it really have to be? So Kagome get's a Christmas Miracle after her Husband goes MIA in a war. She is getting her kids back after she had to send them away to keep them safe. But is that all to this Christmas miracle?


To Kagome Toya,

**Author's Note**:

Hey. Here is another story. I guess I will talk more at the end. I wrote the end Authors' Not first. So yeah.

**Note**:

InuYasha is still a half demon. Kagome is still a human. The children are mixed of course. It is a world where humans, demons, and half demons are accepted. Work with me here. Then you know people cannot get along within or out of the community. We need to learn that. So takes place during a war. No specific war.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha

**A Cheetah192119 Product**

Enjoy

**Now For The Story**

**Christmas Miracles**

_To Kagome Toya,_

_We regret to inform you that your husband InuYasha Toya is missing in action. He has our recognition as one of our finest soldiers. You should be proud of him. According to his troops he diverted the attention away from them so that they could escape, but we haven't heard from him since. This was a week ago on January 15. We will keep searching for as long as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_The Japanese Militia_

_**4 years later.**_

_To Kagome Toya_

_We regret to inform you that your Husbands' dog tags were found in a prison camp. However, his body was not. Many prisoners were killed and buried or burned. Those alive stayed in isolated cells. No one had seen InuYasha Toya. You have our deepest condolences to you Ms. Toya._

_Sincerely,_

_The Japanese militia_

'The first one came five years ago,' a raven haired beauty of about thirty-three sat on her bed with tired chocolate tear stained eyes. Her name was Kagome Toya. 'It's been three and a half years since she sent the kids to live with her good friend Sango in the country, far from the war at the time. She has to pick up the kids tomorrow. It will be on Christmas Eve. She could ask for nothing greater than her family to return. She still hopes for InuYahsa's return, but it's so unlikely by now. The war has been over for months now, six months and three days to be exact. Kagome missed her children, but she wanted to make sure it wasn't false hope that the war was over. She was now very sure.

Kagome could remember the day she sent her two children away.

Flashback

_"I don't want to go mom!" A young girl named, Sara, wined. She had amber colored eyes, little black doggie ears with silver spots on them, claws, and black hair with silver streaks._

_"It's going to be okay Sara," Kagome reassured her young daughter of five._

_"Yeah it will be okay, Sara. We're going to have fun with aunty Sango and Uncle Miroku, and remember Sid and Julie. We can play with them all we want." Kagome's ten year old son, Sam also tried to make his sister feel better. He had amber colored eyes, claws, silver hair as long as his fathers with black ears._

_"What about Mommy? She will be here alone. Daddy is still gone and what if they attack the town again!" The five year old was hysterical now._

_"Shh, shh, I'll be okay, but I want to make sure that you two are in a better place and don't have to worry as much. Please do this…for me?" Kagome pleaded with Sara._

_"Okay mommy." Sara said with tears in her eyes as her mother hugged her. Then Kagome hugged Sam and bid them farewell as she watched them board the train with their identification tags blowing in the wind. As the train pulled away Kagome waved and blew kisses to her children as the train along with her children became more and more distant until it disappeared into the distance. Kagome almost didn't make it home before she dropped to her knees in despair. She wondered if she would ever see her kids again. She always had hope._

End Flashback

Now her prayers have been answered. Her children were coming home after three years of wishing and waiting. She was still grieving over her lost husband. The army stopped looking for him three and a year ago when his tags were found at a prison camp. They presumed him dead. She went to his funeral where his body failed to be. Kagome refused to believe he was gone, but she went anyway.

Now the time had come and Kagome waited for the train. The train was in sight and Kagome's heart raced. When the train came to a stop and the people began to file out Kagome could have fainted. Then she saw them. Her children that had grown three years older, but still looked almost the same. Sango often wrote to her about how they were doing and growing. Kagome could not wait to embrace her children. When they saw her they dropped the baggage they were holding and ran towards her. Kagome scooped Sara into her arms and put her arm around Sam. Her children were home and that's all that mattered now. She took them home and they ran to their old rooms that were exactly how they had left them. When they had put their baggage in their room they went back down stairs to spend the rest of the evening with their mother. Kagome had indeed bought them presents, but their favorite present was the gift of returning home. Kagome sent them to bed at around ten. She sang Christmas songs to them until they fell asleep.

"Mom," Sam's voice sounded tired, "if dad is father…do you think…do you think he is watching us right now?" Sam finished.

"Of curse he is watching us…wherever he is." Kagome told him.

"Ok mom, good night." Sam smiled and drifted off to sleep.

"Good night, Sam." Kagome said as she left his room softly shutting the door behind her.

Kagome sat on her couch in front of the Christmas tree thinking about InuYasha. She missed him so much. Tears started running down her cheeks while she thought. It was almost twelve o'clock. When her old Grandfather Clock struck twelve she got ready to go to bed. She turned off the lights. The only light in the room was the Christmas lights on the tree. She was ascending the stairs when someone knocked on the door. She descended the stairs and walked to the door. "_Who could that be at this time of the night?_" Kagome wondered.

When Kagome opened the door she couldn't believe her eyes. There standing on the porch was InuYahsa. He looked the same as he did when she last saw him, give or take a few things. "Kagome," InuYasha said with tired, but joyful eyes. She didn't know if she was dreaming or seeing things. She reached out, but hesitated. InuYasha gently took her hand and brought it to his face. Kagome's eyes welled up with tears as she lunged for InuYasha and hugged him tightly.

"I'm home, Kagome. I'm home." InuYasha said as he tightly embraced his wife.

"Mom what's," Sam started while running down the stairs followed by Sara and then stopped when he saw his father.

"D-Dad!" Sam and Sara yelled when they saw their father. They ran to him and their mother and embraced each other. InuYasha spun his wife around and then picked up his kids. Everybody had tears in their eyes.

Kagome and InuYasha put the kids to bed and then retired to their own. "InuYasha, I missed you so much and I'm glad you're home." Kagome said with a smile as she snuggled her head against InuYasha's chest.

"I'm glad to be home, Kagome." InuYasha told her. "You're wondering what happened to me all this time aren't you?" He asked her.

"Yes, I want to know what happened to you, but it can wait until later, all that's important is that you're home." Kagome stared into his eyes.

"Yes, but you deserve to know. First, I was captured and imprisoned. When the prison area was attacked and taken I had been struck with debris and stumbled away. I collapsed yards away. When I awoke I had no memory and I wondered around the valley we had ended up in. The cliffs were not easy to climb and at first I was too weak to climb them. I had no clue where I was or how to get back. When I finally did climb the cliffs I had to try to find my way back to wherever I came from. I felt that it was somewhere outside that valley. It took months of wondering around to get back to base. Thanks to imprisonment my senses were off for a while. The head injury messed with my memories and I couldn't really remember who I was or what I should do. I stayed in towns sometimes or in wooded areas. Some people were very helpful to me.

I eventually remembered who I was. When I arrived at base they almost couldn't believe it when they identified me through DNA tests and finger printing. They wanted to immediately get me medical attention for hidden injuries or medical problems, but all I wanted was to come home to my family. I had heard how you sent the kids to be with Sango and wasn't sure if they would be here, but I knew they were safe and with someone. It was you I was worried about. I knew you were here all alone for over three years. I had to get to you and I told them to not even bother sending a letter. I knew that you would much rather find out from me in person. So they escorted me in the army truck that I came in. It took about three days. All that was on my mind was you and the kids. Now we are together again and that's all that matters." InuYasha told her as he held her close to him.

"I've missed you so much." Kagome repeated. "I'm glad you're safe!" Kagome said as tears began to slide down her cheeks.

"Shh, Shh, You women, always crying. Sheesh. It's okay, I'm here now and I'm here to stay." InuYahsa said playfully. Then held her a little away from him and kissed her tears away.

"You're home alright. There's that annoting personality of your. And you've not even been home for an hour." Kogome replied, eyes narrowed and tone exasperated, but endearing. "This is nothing short of a miracle that we are all together again. This is a Christmas Miracle." This time it was said in a soft loving voice. "I love you InuYahsa."

"And I love you kagome." InuYasha told her. They slowly drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

…**..Owari..…**

**Author's Note**:

Hey look an Inuyasha story. I wrote this like three years ago. I decided to put it up. I missed Christmas, but hey, does it really need to be Christmas. I read holiday stories when it's not a holiday or that specific holiday. I can't be the only one right? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.

Please: **Read and Review**

**Until Next Time!**

**A Cheatah192119 Product**

**Ja ne! Adeui! Ciao!**


End file.
